Class 2-A
by pantherxii
Summary: This is a mainly OC story a few main characters more focused on a different class with our main character being son of a villain but wants to be different due to conflicts and him hating his family's criminal history.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Class 2-A a story I did make here before but since I've been a bit inactive I decided to start anew with all of my stories I want to continue starting with this one which the story I decided to mainly focus on just OCS and only a few actual characters from the actual anime so beware of that because to make some sense of that there will be more than just two main hero classes to make this story work and like that I will now let you read the story now.

In this world having powers called quirks is more common than people that don't have a quirk, in front of a small house is a young man around average height with pale skin is sitting at a table with his black hair kind of hanging in front of his forehead while wearing dark red pants with an illustration of a web and a spier on the left pant leg with a black short sleeve shirt as he looks up hearing footsteps but the sound stops as he hears it become light.

"Lucifer, I came to speak with you." A male voice greets to reveal a grown man wearing black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with black gloves, along with dark red eyes looking at Lucifer's own red eyes and longer black hair with a small goatee going on as he sits across from Lucifer.

"What do you want father?" Lucifer asks in an almost emotionless way as he reaches out his left hand to reveal an illustration of a spider tattooed on the palm with an illustration of a snake tattooed to look like its snaking around his arm with other hand concealed in a black glove.

"I've heard you decided to try entrance exams for UA academy, I only came to see if I can change your mind." Lucifer's father answers as Lucifer gives him a dry smile before standing up without looking at his father. "Well you won't, now if you don't mind I have a friend I'm going to walk to the entrance exams with so now if you don't mind please leave." Lucifer explains as he starts walking down the street before he stops at another house to see his father completely gone making him sigh in relief, as he waits he starts to feel the air around him starting to get a bit colder making him subconsciously start to rub his arms to stay warm.

"Hey Luci I see that you're early, usually I'm the one that needs to wait for you." A female voice greets happily to reveal Lucifer's friend Yuki Midori who looks around average height with fair white skin, icy blue eyes and long light brown hair going to her shoulders while wearing gray pants and a dark blue short sleeve shirt as she walks up to him getting his attention before noticing him shivering.

"Yuki, keep your emotions in line you're making it feel very cold out here." Lucifer replies bluntly making Yuki look away a bit embarrassed before it starts to get a bit warmer letting the two continue their way to the entrance exam, when they arrive they see a bunch of people waiting with Lucifer just waiting patiently while tapping a gloved hand against his side before they see someone approaching them.

"Hey there, I'm going to assume you two are here for the entrance exam since everyone else is, I'm Iwao Mamoru." A voice greets to reveal a man that is almost six feet with dark green eyes, dark red hair that goes to the middle of his back looking a bit spiky along with two pointy horns growing out of his forehead as he looks lean but muscular and intimidating while wearing an orange hoodie and dark red pants walks up to them with Lucifer giving him a blank look as Yuki looks a bit scared at Iwao's appearance.

Lucifer decides to walk away as everyone starts to sit in a room listening to present Mic as he explains the rules of the exams making Lucifer sit there and looks at his left hand before he hears the lecture end letting everyone go to the two different exam areas with Lucifer coincidentally sees Yuki as he takes off his right glove. "Hey Yuki, are you still afraid of bugs of any kind?" Lucifer asks making Yuki look at him at first calm to see him as her face turns to one equivalent to fear as the ground she's standing on starts to frost over with snow and ice.

"Yes I am indeed still scared of bugs, but if you need to do it to get through the exam go ahead." Yuki answers a bit afraid as she feels Lucifer grab her shoulder with his left hand with him quickly moving his hand as he feels the skin start to twitch as a shadow looking black centipede starts to come out of the palm of his hand leaving a open wound with Lucifer wincing in pin before he starts to follow the centipede as Yuki goes another way, Lucifer finds himself looking at two one point robots and one two point robot so he points at the two point robot making the centipede start crawling all over it before squeezing to pop it's head off then start doing it to the other joints before he points at another robot repeating the same results.

After a few more robots, Lucifer looks around to see a girl around 4'10 feet tall with the more notable thing for Lucifer is she has white rabbit fur with emerald green eyes while wearing pink sweatpants with a hole in the back for her rabbit tail along with a light red long sleeve shirt as she looks exhausted as a three point robot is going straight for her making Lucifer run straigjt for her as he grabs her arm with his left hand feeling extreme pain remembering he's not wearing gloves as he feels teeth in his hand before a pack of wolves find their way out of his hand making the girl turn to look at him surprised. Lucifer feels pain and a bit of blood from his hand as he sees the pack of black wolves tear the robot apart making him fall to his knees feeling something fluffy to see the girl in front of him feeling his hand so she can examine it.

"Are you okay sir?" The girl asks making Lucifer shake his head making the girl let go of his hand as he grabs his glove and finally puts it on letting the pain subside a tiny bit as he starts to get back on his feet to feel the girl help steady him as he feels a quick surge of pain. "Call me Lucifer not sir, it's just the side effects of using my quirk so don't worry about it although it is your fear of wolves that really did this to me." Lucifer explains as he knows he got at least 40 points while he hears that time is now about up in five seconds.

"I owe you anyway Lucifer, I was too exhausted so how about we meet up after the exam and talk more by the way my name is Usagi Hara." The girl says and introduces herself making Lucifer chuckle at the ridiculous proposition but nods his head to signify he doesn't mind talking a bit more after the exam wraps up.

While, with the observers of the exam All might is watching the clip of Izuku using all for one as he feels a pair of eyes watching him making All might turn around to see a sickly pale white man with light green veins and cracks on his face visible with yellow eyes, and black hair that goes to the end of his neck while wearing black formal pants and a white button up shirt with a mask that looks similar to the ones that plague doctors use in his hand. "What is it Daisuke?" All might asks making Daisuke cough a bit before he points at Izuku and then at a camera footage of Lucifer.

"I see that you have your eyes on the kid that almost hurt himself too bad, I had my eyes on that kid because his powers remind me of the Bogeyman." Daisuke explains as All might looks at Lucifer and watches it closely seeing Lucifer save Usagi with the wolves coming out of his hand making All might nod. "you're right its identical to the bogeyman, but again you of everyone should know the best since you faced the bogeyman the most." All might points out making Daisuke nod in agreement as he watches the clip again.

After the exam, Lucifer arrives at his home with Yuki, Usagi, and Iwao as Usagi waits outside after Lucifer opens the door before walking up to her curious on why she just stopped. "what's wrong Usagi?" Lucifer asks making her shrug before she walks up to him and points at his hand so he takes his glove off before she looks at the wound to see that it didn't start healing yet. "I can take care of that my mother is a nurse so she taught me some stuff from work, I think it needs to be at least cleaned." Usagi says in a caring way making Lucifer stop never feeling that anyone cared about him besides Yuki in at least two year rom his mother.

after a few minutes Lucifer is in his kitchen with Usagi cleaning his hand being careful to not activate his quirk as he smiles at her. "Hey if you don't get accepted you can always try to be a nurse." Lucifer compliments as Usagi opens up Lucifer's first aid kit as she grabs the roll of gauze bandages as she wraps it around his palm before cutting the loose ends as she closes the kit. "you should be good now, I also need to go home before my mother panics so I'll see you hopefully if not anytime soon at least at UA.

All might and daisuke are at UA looking at the building as they see construction workers. "I guess there are more than usual choices so they decided to make a 2-A and 2-B instead of using already existing classes, talking about that didn't you accidentally agree to make the videos that will tell the participants if they are accepted or not, have fun with that it tends to take a while to get done." Daisuke explains as he gives the building one last glance knowing he'll return to his old academy he went to but now as a teacher and not a student.

And that is the end of the first chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you want please leave me any reviews of any kind and I will see you in the next chapter which will introduce the rest of the class and more stuff as well being introduced.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two of Class 2-A, starting from now on will be longer chapters than the first one and since I said thee will be two classes its a complete SYOC for the other class since I have no-one in it yet but if ou are interested in that just send me a PM about it and like that I will let you get straight to the chapter.

Its been a few days since the entrance exams, Lucifer is in his living room as he opens up the box to see a small disc which lights up before showing a holographic message of All Might who is grinning almost like always before getting more serious in a way that kind of shows he's been doing this for a bit now. "Hello Lucifer Kyoufu, we have sent you this message to let you know that your score on the entrance exam was 45 points and if that seems low we now also have new points called rescue points which you have received 30 rescue points which are given by judges who were observing who gives them for heroic points so with those points you have been accepted to go to UA welcome." All Might explains with Lucifer feeling nothing but relief and a hint of happiness for being accepted making him grab the disc as the messages disappear making him put it back in the box so he knows where it is.

around on the first day of UA, Lucifer arrives at the academy with Yuki both in their school uniforms, after the two were talking about how they're both in a class called 2-A hearing a rumor its a new class set up for specifically for this year. After a few minutes they finally find a big door with 2-A etched onto it with Lucifer opening the door to reveal a classroom with seventeen other students as Yuki walks in to introduce herself as Lucifer looks around to his surprise to see Usagi wearing the school uniform in the corner of the room looking like she's cowering in fear making him walk over to her casually glancing at a few other students before reaching the young girl.

"Hey Usagi, didn't expect you to be at least in the same class as me." Lucifer greets at first surprising Usagi before looking happy to see him as she steps away from the corner to talk with him before they hear snickering to see a male student in the school uniform with dark brown fur similar o a wolf's pelt of fur with hazel eyes as he walks up to them eyeing Usagi making her cower behind Lucifer who sighs at the situation and looks at the wolf looking student.

"I don't know what your issue with Usagi is, but how about we start over I am Lucifer Kyoufu and you are?" Lucifer asks making the wolf student look a bit surprised before turning around as if Lucifer humiliated him. "Mine is Katsuro Maruyama." The wolf now known as Katsuro mumbles with Lucifer barely hearing the name, now thinking that Usagi might be fine Lucifer decides to walk over to Yuki who is talking to Iwao and a male student who is around Lucifer's height with fair white skin, dark green eyes, light orange hair that goes to the end of his neck with the bottom strands kind of looking like wisps of a fire with his left arm covered by a cast made of gauze bandages.

"Hey I'm Toshiyuki Yoshiaki, I just have a quirk of being able to manipulate and use fire in any fluent way which is probably not as original since there's probably plenty more types of fire based quirks out in the world." the red haired student introduces himself and extends his good hand out to Lucifer in a friendly way making Lucifer grab it and shake hands with him. "I'm Lucifer Kyoufu." Lucifer replies with him looking at Yuki who is already off trying to introduce herself to the rest of the class with iwao leaning towards Lucifer.

"Hey I've heard rumors recently that the homeroom teacher of this class is a pro hero just a more unknown one but I've hear although from that information he seems to show more compassion than anything like All Might's clear want of fame and other heroes' reasons of going pro." Iwao explains as they hear the door creak open to reveal Daisuke as he walks to the front of the room behind the table sized desk as he puts his plague doctor like mask on the desk and picks up a paper containing a list of names on it making him clear his throat.

"Hello students, I am your homeroom teacher Daisuke Hisashi, before we do anything else I want to do attendance so I know who is who." Daisuke announces in a sickly sounding voice, "don't mind me asking, but why do you look and sound like that?" A female voice asks to reveal a female student who has fair white skin, light hazel brown eyes, and a light shade of red hair that goes to her shoulders with a earing of a rose in her right ear with a look of concern and curiosity on her face making Daisuke look at her with a sigh.

"Okay miss Hanako Azumi, well you see my quirk is pretty much disease you know like the bubonic plague, the flu, etc. and because of that my body tends to look like that but I can also cure diseases so I can also look healthy at times as well." Daisuke explains as his voice starts to show emotion and sounds less sickly as the green veins start to disappear making his skin look like a healthy fair white skin with his eyes now looking like a pair of healthy dark blue eyes.

"now miss Azumi do you mind showing us your quirk?" Daisuke suggests making Hanako blush clearly flustered t the suggestion before reaching her hand out with vines slowly coming out of her hand with a rose blooming at the end of the vine. "yeah I know its useless, but its still the quirk I was born with and nevertheless I can find a way to make it useful." Hanako says still embarrassed making Daisuke laugh dryly as he starts to look sickly again as he gives her a small smile. "its fine Azumi, I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed but its good to be honest with your peers." Daisuke kind of apologizes as he looks back at the attendance paper ready to start attendance finally.

"Yuki Midori." Daisuke calls making Yuki Midori look up and raises her hand to gesture for Daisuke that she's Yuki Midori. "Iwao Mamoru, Toshiyuki Yoshiaki." Daisuke calls to see Iwao now sitting a desk who nods at Daisuke as Toshiyuki sits at a desk with his feat near the top of the desk but stops when being looked at by Daisuke.

"Yo, I'm Toshiyuki." Toshiyuki says as he looks a little nervous at Daisuke who just sighs before looking back at the attendance paper. "Lucifer Kyoufu, Yuuma Kouno." Daisuke calls once again getting Lucifer's attention as a male student who is of average height with fair white skin, light green eyes and blonde hair that goes to the end of his neck with a bit of electricity showing at his finger tips as he looks at Daisuke with a proud look. "I'm probably one of the only ones that actually belong here." Youma says with a bit of arrogance in his voice getting a bunch of glares from the other students.

"Don't rely just on pride now anyway, Kyo Miura." Daisuke calls trying to continue with attendance as a young male student with light white skin, dark brown eyes, and dark blue hair with it looking a bit combed in the front but messy farther in the back glares at Daisuke in a challenging way with two students one being a male with pale white skin and what looked like stitches near his neck as he moves to a desk and the other one being a female who looks between the two a little hesitant. "What do you want Pestilence?" Kyo asks in a disrespectful way making Daisuke sigh as his skin starts to look healthy as he walks up to Kyo and touches him making Kyo's skin turn pale white and starts coughing badly and on his hands and knees making Daisuke shake his head.

"Tsubame Ikeda, can you take him to Recovery girl?" Daisuke asks making a gust of wind pass him and pushes Kyo up in a levitating position as the female student who has fair white skin, dark blue eyes and black hair going to the middle of her neck nod as she opens the door and looks back at Daisuke. "okay Hisashi it won't take long we'll be back when you finish up." Tsubame says as the wind puts Kyo on his feet making him lean against Tsubame who helps him walk out of the room.

"Ok, Mana Suzuki, Naomi Watanabe." Daisuke calls as a female student with fair white skin, sky blue eyes and pale blue hair going to the middle of her back with her clothes looking a tiny bit damp as she raises a hand. "I'm Suzuki." The girl replies as Naomi who is a female student with light white skin, blonde hair that looks dark in the bangs and look lighter in the back with a hazel brown eye and a pale yellow eye which with a anxious look before all of a sudden a flash appears out of her yellow surprising and temporarily blinds everyone for a few seconds.

"Sorry Hisashi sensei, I'm just nervous." Naomi apologizes only getting a blank look from Daisuke clearly still recovering from the flash, hearing a snicker from amongst the students. "Tetsuya and Tatsuya Kichida." Daisuke calls to see two male students with one sitting down with light white skin, dark orange hair that goes to the middle of his neck with dark green eyes with his school jacket draped over his shoulders. "I'm Tatsuya that's Tetsuya." The boy replies pointing at a identical looking male student with light white skin, light orange hair going to the end of his neck and light green eyes while wearing the whole school uniform.

"Just out of curiousity what are your quirks?" Daisuke asks making Tatsuya smirk as he stands up ready to show off. "Well it will ruin the point of your job teach but sure, basics of our quirk is based on us being twins like being able to find each and understamd each other without speaking. Onto the cool stuff though we can merge our bodies with anyone especially ourselves and this where it starts to split with me I'm a bit more offensive with me in one's body I can cause internal damage but so far only light damage not anything bad while Tetsuya is on the support side being able to actually regenerate wounds via cell multiplication but so far only light wounds like scratches and for both of us it takes a lot of our energy. To recover energy we can either rest or merge bodies and let the one take control via like this." Tatsuya explains draping his jacket over the desk before touching hands with Tetsuya as their bodies start to merge into each other leaving only Tatsuya standing there.

"Impressive." Naomi says under her breathe as they see a third arm with Tetsuya's upper body in an almost horrifying way as it rips off of Tatsuya's body with his whole body back to normal. "Each generation always ends up with interesting quirks in one way or another back to attendance, Kohaku Samurakami, Shuji Kawano, Nobu Fukuda." Daisuke says as a female student with fair white skin, amber color hair that goes to the middle of her back with the bottom looking like its covered in real amber and light brown eye.

"I'm Kohaku Samurakami." The girl replies as a male student who has light tanned skin with dark brown hair going to the tip of his neck and dark brown eyes with his left hand looking similar to a net. "I'm Nobu Fukuda." The boy says as they hear the door opens to see a male student with fair white skin, light brown eyes and black hair going to the middle of his neck as he starts panting in the doorway.

"I'm Shuji Kawano, am I late?" The boy asks almost out of breathe earning a disappointed look from Daisuke. "Don't make this a normal thing Kawano, and finally Hibiki Harada, Hideyoshi Ogawa, and Taiki Ine." Daisuke calls hearing the snickering again to see the male student with pale skin, dark red eyes, and black hair going to the end of his neck with some bangs covering his left eye with what looks like stitches around the front of his neck as the stitches look like they're throbbing and slowly moving standing next to who looks Daisuke standing in the back.

"Ogawa it is not funny to impersonate a teacher!" A male student with light white skin, light gray eyes and black hair with red highlights going to the end of his neck yells making the real Daisuke sigh in frustratration at both students. "I have it under control Ine, change back Ogawa." Daisuke demands with his face starting to crack over with the veins looking more sickly making the fake Daisuke turn back into a male student with fair white skin, dirty blonde hair going to the middle of his neck with green eyes as he points at Hibiki.

"He thought it was funny." Hideyoshi points out making Hibiki shake his head as all of a sudden stitches appear crawling over Hideyoshi's mouth making him unable to speak as the Hibiki the pale red eyed student bows in a apologetic kind of way.

"It's fine Harada, now when Miura and Ikeda returns we will go outside where I have an area set up where I will talk to each of you individually about your quirks and how we can improve it through your time here." Daisuke explains finally done with attendance as Lucifer sees Taiki walk up to his desk with a serious look on his face.

"So what kind of problem was the entrance exam?" Taiki asks catching Lucifer off guard because he thought everyone in the class participated in the entrance exams. "It was just a test to see how we would do in a slightly dire situation I guess, but weren't you there?" Lucifer answers and asks his own question making Taiki shake his head no.

"No, I got in through recommendation believe it or not so I have no idea what most of everyone had to deal with to get in." Taiki replies as Lucifer sees Kyo walk in with Tsubame following behind making Daisuke start to move over to the door.

"Miura and Ikeda I am taking everyone outside so I can analyze everyone's quirks individually now come on everyone." Daisuke announces with everyone following him outside and to what looks like a field with some objects lying around as he instructs everyone to do whatever they please as he talks to each student with him grabbing Kyo first.

"So Kyo Miura do you mind starting by explaining your quirk for me?" Daisuke asks making Kyo nod slowly still afraid of what happened earlier. "Its what my family liked to call sun absorption and how my mother explained it is its similar to Photosynthesis where the longer I'm in the sun soaking up its heat and all that the stronger my body gets but the longer I'm also out the more by body starts to ache as if its on fire." Kyo explains as he stretches his arms to show his arms are rising a tiny bit in the middle where the muscle is.

"So it's a double edged blade where like a plant too much sun can be a problem I think we can figure something out about how to get around that, go send Yoshiaki my way." Daisuke says letting Kyo walk towards Hideyoshi and Yuuma letting Toshiyuki walk to the teacher who takes a good look at Toshiyuki's bandaged arm.

"So what type of flame quirk do you have that you clearly injured yourself?" Daisuke asks pointing out the injured arm making Toshiyuki look away a bit ashamed of the injury. "Well its not anything like endeavor level I can't wear it but instead I can create it using my body heat and using it from my own body I am able to fluently control it to my will, and well this injury was from the exam when I focused too much fire on one arm and it just went in flames so now its in a cast for maybe a week." Toshiyuki explains points a finger at Daisuke with his good hand to see slow wisps of flames starting to appear from the finger near the nail as the wisps lick away at his finger as he lightly touches it with the cast stopping the fire.

"Only advice I can give on this is don't put too much focus on one part especially of you're clearly not immune to your own fire if anything you're body almost seems fragile to it so I would suggest in a routine to get your body to be accustomed to heat." Daisuke comments as he sends Toshiyuki back to the class as he calls over Iwao.

Lucifer walks up to Yuki who is talking with Naomi and Tsubame getting their atrention with Tsubame looking at his gloved hands. "Scars?" Tsubame asks as she sees the slight since of Lucifer's face as he shakes his head. "No I can't fully control my quirk it is only used by contact so to make sure I don't use it accidentally I wear gloves." Lucifer answers as he sees Daisuke now speaking with Katsuro making Ogawa chuckle as he takes the form of Katsuro and in a mocking tone.

"Hey I'm a wolf so I'm going to go pick on a small innocent prey like student." Ogawa says not noticing Usagi trying to avoid him as he feels a smack to the head from Hibiki who gives him a solemn look making Ogawa turn back to see Katsuro approaching him as Usagi approach Daisuke.

"Are you making fun of me?" Katsuro asks with a growl making Iwao push him away from Ogawa with enough force to almost send him to the ground. "No one is starting anything okay." Iwao says trying to keep the peace before hearing Kohaku be called getting his attention of the amber girl just curious of her quirk.

"So your quirk is amber, god I swear hardening must be common these days." Daisuke points out as he sees Kohaku look away a bit flustered from the comment before replying back. "Yes it is a hardening quirk I can turn my whole body into Amber but I'm hoping that I can in some way use it more overall defensively for more than just myself." Kohaku explains as she shows off her quirk by covering her body completely in amber making Daisuke tap her shoulder with his knuckles feeling the hardened amber and no cracks.

"We can figure ways out to make it both defensive and offensive send Azumi over here so I can discuss her quirk." Daisuke says making Hanako approach him timidly as she stops two feet away from him. "Can you show and explain your quirk for me?" Daisuke asks making Bamako nod sheepishly as she kneels down and reaches her hand to the ground as vines with thorns start to slowly come from her hand as they start to lie on the grpund slowly forming a thorny bush as three roses start to bloom out of the vines as she pulls her hand away separating the connection.

"Interesting, I can figure out a future goal for you, please go get Ine and please try not to fear me too much I'm not trying to be intimidating." Daisuke tries reassuring her as she runs away with Taiki arriving to see Daisuke setting out metallic objects like a ball made of steel and objects similar to it. "I read from your file your quirk is a magnet related quirk mind clarifying it?" Daisuke asks as he sees Taiki with a look of light pain as he lifts his hand making the ball of steel start to lift up in the air.

"Its similar to magnetism, my father could manipulate metallic objects and my mother had a telekinesis like quirk so I guess my quirk is an evolved and mixture of the two since I can use my mother's quirk to only lift and manipulate metallic objects without physically touching them but the downfall is the bigger the object the more my head starts to ache from the energy it needs to lift the object." Taiki explains as the ball drops to the ground with Daisuke looking at Taiki with a nod.

"Just keep track of the size that starts to hurt your brain and let me know so I can figure out a good plan for your quirk, now send the Kichida twins over here." Daisuke says, Lucifer is now talking with Mana and Shuji as they start talking about their quirks with Shuji starting between the three.

"So my quirk is whatever I dream or daydream ends up becoming reality at least as long its something like a person or object but also because of that I lose focus and sense of time which is why I ended up late for class today." Shuji explains his quirk as he gives a bir of a yawn making the two look at him interested. "Well mine is I can only control water if I'm in it and turn my arms a bit into water but only near water but my body is always damp making it a bit difficult to move normally." Mana says as they look at Lucifer who sighs and starts to explain to them what and how his quirk works.

A few days later, Lucifer is walking to UA as he doesn't notice a man that is a bit taller than him with fair white skin, dark green eyes and brown swept hair wearing black pants and a gray hoodie standing against a wall waiting for someone.

"How long were you waiting for me, Hotaka?" A male voice asks the man to reveal a man with dark red eyes, pale skin, and black hair going to the end of his neck with his hair looking neatly pulled back wearing dark red paints with a white formal button upshot with dark red gloves on as he walks up to Hotaka.

"Enough time Akumu, hopefully with the press annoying UA our friend can infiltrate UA but don't mind me giving my opinion but there is no real reason to risk this." Hotaka answers as Akumu glances at Hotaka with a nod.

"Its not like we're using it to attack I only sent her in there to get Intel on anyone in the hero course classes so we can prepare our attacks, its better to be informed about your enemy completely than just striking blindly my own father taught me that tactic." Akumu explains as he starts walking understanding that things are going to get complicated as he looks at Hotaka.

"Try not to get distracted we're only getting Intel and then we'll plan for an attack so lets hope if anything happens today it will take the attention of a good majority of the staff members." Akumu adds as he starts heading towards the academy to see a group of the press as the defense goes up trying to block anyone from getting in.

* * *

And that's where I'm going to end the chapter and like I said don't mind giving me any opinions on the story or on what you would possibly like to see especially for future arcs and I'll see you hopefully shortly in the next chapter which will be a part of the USJ incident but different since this class isn't involved.


End file.
